Bisque Doll
by Living Chain
Summary: DDS2. SerphXHeat. SheffieldXO'Brien. Di dalam EGG, Serph melihat Serph Sheffield mati dalam pelukan Heat O'Brien. Dan di luar sana, Heat menangis.


Summary: DDS2. SerphXHeat. SheffieldXO'Brien. Di dalam EGG, Serph melihat Serph Sheffield mati dalam pelukan Heat O'Brien. Dan di luar sana, Heat menangis.

Disclaimer: SMT: Digital Devil Saga © Atlus.

Warning: Serph udah kaya' kambing cengo'. SERPH SHEFFIELD DAN HEAT O'BRIEN AMAT SANGAT OOC. Okeh, mungkin Sheffield nggak terlalu, tapi O'Brien bener-bener parah. Ke OOC-an ini dilakukan untuk membuat ficnya menjadi (sok) angsty dan (sok) hurt-hurt comfort gitu, deh (halah). Dan karena anda tahu saia orang seperti apa, hint SerphXSerph.

* * *

Serph melihat 'dirinya' yang telah terjatuh di atas lantai menggelapar-gelepar layaknya seekor ikan yang berusaha mempertahankan sisa kecil dari bagian hidupnya yang nestapa.

Menatap cermin dirinya sendiri yang terasa familiar, tetapi pada saat bersamaan terasa sangat jauh. Seperti mimpi seekor kupu-kupu. Siapakah sang pemimpi yang sebenarnya? Dirinya sendiri, atau dia yang berada di sana? Siapakah yang hanya sebatas 'imajinasi'?

Serph Sheffield –dengan tenaga yang hampir tak tersisa di dalam tubuhnya yang rapuh- mendongak ke atas dan bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu milik Serph. Serph menegang untuk sesaat begitu melihat wajahnya—wajah ngeri Serph Sheffield yang _sama _dengan wajahnya—yang tampak seperti seseorang yang kesurupan—mata coklat bagai darah kering membelalak lebar dengan mulut yang mendesis-desis seperti iblis yang baru saja akan diseret kembali ke dalam jurang tergelap tanpa jalan keluar.

"_Boneka!_" teriak Serph Sheffield dengan suaranya yang sudah tak layak disebut sebagai manusia lagi. "_Boneka boneka boneka boneka boneka—_kau _BONEKA!_"

Mata Serph menyipit tajam—kata-kata 'boneka' yang Serph Sheffield usungkan itu begitu menusuk hatinya—dirajam oleh ribuan jarum suntik kecil berisi sianida yang begitu menyengat—ia sadar, bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa dia hanyalah, ya, _boneka_. Replika dari orang lain. Replika dari orang yang menggeliat di depannya ini. Replika dari orang yang telah _melukai Sera. Replika dari Serph Sheffield_.

"_Apa yang kaulakukan membunuhku seperti ini! Aku yang asli! Asli! ASLI!_" lanjut Serph Sheffield sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Serph dengan sisa tenaganya—tangan mengais-ngais alas lantai besi yang licin dengan tanpa hasil seperti berusaha untuk mencengkeram kaki-kaki Serph dan menyeretnya ke dalam lubang dan berharap bahwa ia yang telah mengakhiri hidupnya akan mati bersamanya. Harapan Serph Sheffield yang (ia tak akui) nihil memuncak ketika ia hanya tinggal beberapa lagi jaraknya dari ujung kaki Serph yang mantap berdiri di atas tabung, tetapi langsung menghilang seperti buih-buih air yang meletup ketika Serph cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang.

Serph Sheffield mendelik sesaat, sebelum murka ketika ia sadara bahwa usahanya bergerak mendekati Serph yang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa berakhir sia-sia, dan berteriak seperti iblis gila yang berada di ujung tanduk—dikepung oleh para malaikat;

"_Boneka! _Aku _Serph Sheffield yang asli—! Kau… boneka… kau tak berhak… Sebuah A.I. tak berhak kabur dariku seperti itu! Kembali ke SINI, SERPH! Kembali ke tubuhmu yang asli—kembali ke diriku SEKARANG, SERPH SHEFFI—,_"

"Serph."

Dua pasang mata berwarna abu-abu dan coklat segera berputar melihat ke arah seekor monster berwarna merah yang berdiri di ujung tabung. Dua kepala Agni mendengus sebelum sebuah cahaya berwarna biru hangat berpendar dari tubuhnya, yang kemudian menghilang seperti asap dan menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang terselubung sebuah jas lab berwarna putih bersih. Namanya Heat. Heat O'Brien.

"Hentikan itu, Serph," ulang Heat—mengacu ke arah Serph Sheffield yang terpaku di tempatnya berbaring sedang Heat sendiri berjalan ke arahnya. Serph melihat bagaimana ajaibnya air yang berada di sekelilingnya tak bergeming sama sekali ketika Heat O'Brien berlutut di depan Serph Sheffield (ia tahu, inkarnasi dari Heat yang ada di depannya ini hanyalah sisa-sisa dari fragmen kecil dari apa yang dulu disebut Heat O'Brien)—untuk terakhir kalinya melihat ke arah bekas temannya yang telah terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan itu.

Begitu melihat temannya yang telah bergerak mendekatinya, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai jahat berkembang di wajah Serph Sheffield. Masih ada—masih ada harapan baginya untuk tetap hidup dan melaksanakan rencananya!

"…_Heat."_

Kedua tangannya segera naik ke atas dan dilingkarkannya ke sekitar leher Heat O'Brien bagai ular yang melingkar pelan di sekitar tubuh mangsanya yang hanya bisa pasrah. Heat hanya menutup matanya simpatik—tampak tak bermasalah ataupun terganggu sama sekali ketika Serph Sheffield berbisik pelan di sebelah telinganya: "_Kau temanku, kan, Heat…? Kita teman, kan? Dan akan selamanya tetap seperti itu, kan?_"

Agak lama Heat terdiam, sebelum sebuah anggukan keluar darinya yang membuat seringai Serph melebar seperti akan membelah wajahnya menjadi dua.

"_Kalau begitu, bunuh _dia, _Heat!_" teriak Serph Sheffield dengan suara serak sambil menunjuk ke arah Serph yang otomatis terkejut. Melihat ekspresinya yang begitu syok setelah teriakan tiba-tiba itu, Serph Sheffield tertawa binal. "_BUNUH _BENDA ITU_, Heat! Benda sampah tak berguna yang seenaknya mengambil posisiku sebagai Serph Sheffield itu, Heat! Sampah, boneka, A.I. rongsokan!"_

Heat menengok iba ke arah Serph yang masih berdiri tegang di ujung tabung sedang tawa Serph Sheffield sendiri semakin membesar—bergema dan membalik lagi setelah membentur tabung dan membentuk opera rentetan tawa tanpa henti. Jikalau Serph tidak berada di dalam air, mungkinlah setetes keringat dingin sudah akan menuruni pelipisnya begitu mendengar teriakan Serph Sheffield.

"_Kau dengar itu, sampah! Heat akan membunuhmu… Heat akan membunuhmu! Membunuh sampah tak berguna sepertimu yang tak kenal hormat kepadaku! Aha—! Ya, ya! Sampah sepertimu memang sepantasnya menghilang! Tidak aneh jika pembuatmu yang men_jijik_kan itu menghilang ju—,_"

Napas Serph tertegun begitu ia melihat Heat menonjok Serph Sheffield secara tiba-tiba. Hilang sudah amarahnya terhadap dirinya itu karena telah mengejek Sera—cukup dengan satu tonjokan ke arah muka brengseknya itu (betapa ironisnya Serph berpikir seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya pun ia telah mengatai bahwa mukanya sendiri itu brengsek) yang dilakukan oleh Heat.

Tonjokan tepat ke pipi itu membuat Serph terguling ke samping, membuat tubuhnya terlentang dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Heat yang telah berdiri tinggi di atasnya. Matanya melebar sedang pupilnya mengecil hingga bagai sebuah titik—dalam hatinya berpikir bahwa ia tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu memilih sebuah _A.I. _daripada dirinya sendiri.

"…_Heat?_" Serph merasa hatinya teriris mendengar nada yang diucapkan dirinya yang lain itu. Seperti sebuah nada tak percaya yang dilontarkan seorang anak begitu mendengar bahwa orangtuanya akan berpisah darinya besok. Mungkinlah orang itu memang brengsek, tetapi _Serph_ masih mempunyai hati manusiawi.

"Jangan pernah berkata buruk tentang Sera lagi, Serph," ujar Heat dengan pandangan tajam. Tetapi tampaknya Serph tak mengindahkannya sama sekali, masih terlalu terpaku dengan ketidakpercayaannya terhadap penolakan Heat yang sudah bagai pengkhianatan itu.

"…_Heat…, kau lebih memilih_-nya_,_" tangannya yang bergetar bergerak dan menunjuk ke arah Serph. "_-daripada aku…? Aah—aah, …aah._"

Entah kenapa, walau sekecil apapun, tampaknya Serph mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Serph Sheffield—rasa pengkhianatan yang dirasakan seseorang ketika temannya menolak kebaradaannya dan malah beralih ke tempat lain (dan dalam kasus Serph _dan_ jugaSerph Sheffield yang melibatkan Heat _dan _juga Heat O'Brien, pengkhianatan sekejap yang berakhir ke jalur _kematian—keempat-empatnya_. Serph berpikir, jadi inikah yang namanya hukum karma?)

Heat tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di dalam pikirannya saat mata-mata coklatnya terpaku ke arah tubuh Serph yang sekarat. Ia menutup matanya dan bersimpuh di depan kepala Serph, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekitar leher Serph dan membawa kepalanya naik untuk bertumpu di atas dadanya. Serph membiarkan Heat tampak menimang-nimang tubuh temannya yang hampir mati itu—sesekali mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Serph Sheffield yang mulai meredup.

"…_Heat…?_" tanya Serph serak, masih dengan nada ketidakpercayaannya yang tadi.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Serph…," ujar Heat pelan sambil menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. "…Aku bukan teman yang baik…, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatimu, kau ternyata menyimpan kegilaanmu yang _bisa _saja kuhentikan kalau saja aku bersikap lebih peka. Aku hanya berpikir tentang keselamatan Sera… Dan sekarang, semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini… Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sekarat di luar sana, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sera, _dan _aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu…, Serph," ia melihat lekat-lekat ke arah mata Serph Sheffield yang masih mendelik, dan melanjutkan dengan serak, "Dulu dan juga sekarang."

Mata coklat milik Serph Sheffield yang mulai buram tampak bergerak-gerak untuk sesaat, seperti sedang berusaha untuk melirik ke arah Serph yang masih berdiri terdiam di ujung sana untuk mengindikasikan bahwa yang perlu dilakukan Heat untuk 'menyelamatkannya' hanyalah membunuh 'benda' itu. Tetapi ia tampak tak kuasa menahan lelah, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia berteriak-teriak nista agar siapapun, _siapapun, _akan membantunya keluar dari pelukan kematian yang mendekatinya. Dan satu-satunya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "_…bunuh…, Serph, Heat…,_"

Serph tampak menegang di tempatnya berdiri ketika dirinya yang lain berkata seperti itu, tetapi segera melemas ketika tampak Heat mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Serph yang mulai berubah menjadi bulatan cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna biru bagai kunang-kunang di langit malam musim panas yang perlahan-lahan terbang mendekati bulan.

"Bunuhlah aku lagi jika kau mau, Serph," ujar Heat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di surai-surai coklat milik temannya yang juga mulai berubah menjadi bulatan-bulatan biru—menyinari wajah Heat yang menahan tangis. "Tapi…, tolong jangan bunuh kewarasanmu lagi, Serph…,"

"_Heat…,_" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa diucapkan oleh Serph Sheffield sebelum ia menutup matanya dan seketika membuat tubuhnya melebur menjadi bulatan-bulatan cahaya biru yang melayang naik ke atas permukaan air sebelum menghilang untuk selamanya—sebelum sebuah suara lonceng kecil bergema di dalam fasilitas tersebut yang menandakan berakhirnya salah satu nyawa lainnya. Suara lonceng Schrödinger yang bergema. Di luar sana, Schrödinger pun berduka atas dirinya dulu yang sekarang telah mati.

Dan di saat itu pula, Serph merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya mengingat seluruh kejadian _itu._

_Suara gelembung-gelembung meletup-letup yang Sera keluarkan dari dalam tabungnya… Argilla yang meringkuk dan bergetar ketakutan di lantai sedang sebuah pistol tak jauh darinya terpelanting di atas keramik putih… Tubuh tak bernyawa Heat yang telah berlumuran cairan krimson dan menodai jas labnya yang putih dengan warna merah… Dan dia sendiri yang berdiri sendirian dan melihat itu semua…_

…_dengan sebuah senyuman najis penuh kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya._

_Dan tampak seketika itu pula seluruh layar dipenuhi oleh wajah Sera yang ketakutan—Sera yang masih terjebak di dalam tabung bersama-sama dengan seluruh kabel-kabel yang mengekangnya. Gelembung-gelembung air keluar secara beruntun dari tempat Sera bernapas—dengan mata berwarna hitamnya menatap tak percaya lekat-lekat ke arah mata coklat miliknya sendiri yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan _fatal_._

_Sera telah melihat Heat mati di tangan Argilla. Sera telah melihatnya _membunuh _Heat secara tak langsung._

_Dan jika Sera tak berada di dalam air, ia mungkin akan melihat air mata merembes keluar dari mata hitamnya._

_Yang ia lihat kemudian hanyalah sinar yang membutakan mata, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Gelap._

_Kemudian ia merasakan bau besi… Bau besi yang bermain-main di lidahnya… Darah…_

_Darah…_

_Dan rasa sakit._

_Sakitnya terus-terusan menghunusnya di sekitar dada, sebelum menjalar ke areal tubuhnya yang lain sebelum rasa sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang telah ia rasakan selama ini sampai di kepala._

_Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Lalu…,_

_Ia terbangun di dalam Junkyard sebagai Serph, ketua dari suku Embryon. _

Serph membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan seketika segera jatuh ke atas lututnya—dengan tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit—entah sakit karena tampaknya paru-parunya seperti tiba-tiba kosong oleh udara atau karena rasa sakit yang ia terima saat ia melihat penghilatan yang tadi sebagai seorang Serph Sheffield. _Serph Sheffield_—laki-laki yang baru saja terbentang di hadapannya yang telah menghilang itu.

Lelaki yang baru saja _membunuh Heat O'Brien sekaligus secara tidak langsung menciptakan Junkyard._

Ia masih terdiam di dalam kondisinya yang berlutut—menutup matanya dalam-dalam dan berharap bahwa dalam diam seperti itu ia akan melupakan segala hal…nista yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Tapi bukannya melupakan hal itu, Serph malah bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mengorek-ngorek tubuhnya dari dalam. Sakit rasanya. Tapi entah Serph tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena serangan tiba-tiba di dalam penglihatannya itu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan kepalanya begitu melihat tubuh Heat yang telah nihil oleh nyawa, atau…

…rasa sakit yang menghantui hatinya setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang _pembunuh—_pembunuh dari Heat O'Brien—pembunuh Heat, _Heat_—sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia punya dalam kehidupannya yang pendek ini. Dan bagaimana mirisnya ia ketika ia mengetahui bahwa secara tak langsung pun ia _juga_ adalah penyebab kenapa semua kegilaan kanibalistik ini semua bisa terjadi. Ia menggunakan Sera—gadis manis cengeng yang ia sayangi itu—menggunakan _Sera_ bagai seperti menggunakan sebuah benda… Dan ia telah melukai hatinya.

Semuanya terjadi karena _dia_.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena hal itu."

Serph mengangkat wajahnya yang segera bertemu dengan wajah tirus milik Heat O'Brien yang menatapnya iba. Sekelibat imej saat bagaimana Argilla menembak Heat dengan pistolnya mengarungi pikirannya—ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya memuncratkan darah segar berwarna merah ke mukanya yang tersenyum bagai seringai sang Pangeran Kegelapan—sang tiran tanpa belas kasihan—cinta bagaimana sebuah makhluk hidup kehilangan nyawanya.

Ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu. Ia _tidak mau_.

Serph memalingkan mukanya ke samping, berharap dengan penolakannya ini, Heat berambut coklat yang ada di depannya akan segera menghilang layaknya Serph naik ke Matahari tadi.

Jangan biarkan rasa sakit ini terus mencakarnya dari dalam… Rasa bersalah yang ia lakukan sebagai Serph Sheffield—memanipulasi segala orang yang bisa ia manipulasi hanya untuk sebuah harapan kosong—menjadi dewa.

Harapan kosong yang sama kosongnya dengan dirinya sekarang ini.

"Lihat—lihat aku, Serph," tiba-tiba Heat berujar sebelum mengunci kepala Serph dalam dekapan tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar daripada tangannya sendiri, membawanya untuk melihat secara langsung ke arah mata coklat milik Heat. Rasanya sakit… Sakit sekali menatap mata coklat itu yang menatapnya tak percaya ketika dulu sebuah peluru menembus dadanya sedang ia sendiri berdiri santai penuh kemenangan di depannya. Ia ingin sekali untuk lepas dari dekapannya, tetapi Heat menang jauh daripada dirinya dalam urusan kekuatan—satu _trait_ yang takkan pernah dimenangkan oleh bahkan Serph dan Serph Sheffield yang digabungkan.

"Kau _tidak_ kosong, Serph. Kau sama sekali _tidak _kosong. Lupakan segala perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Serph tadi," katanya pelan yang pada saat bersamaan tegas pula.

"Dan juga, jangan sampai kau pernah berpikir kalau kau hanyalah 'boneka' dari Serph. Akan kutekankan hal ini baik-baik, Serph: Kau bukan Serph Sheffield yang aku kenal, sama sekali bukan." kata Heat lagi, menekankan salah satu telapak tangannya pada dada Serph yang sekarang telah pasrah.

"Serph—Serph Sheffield yang aku kenal—adalah seorang yang sombong, cuek dan brengsek," Heat mengeluarkan senyum sedih. Sekarang pikiran Serph kembali beralih ketika ia melihat tubuh inkarnasinya yang lama itu pecah menjadi bulatan berwarna biru tadi. Tapi pikirannya untuk kembali menyalahkan dirinya sebagai akar permasalahan dari semua kejadian ini segera dihentikan ketika Heat melanjutkan, "Serph Sheffield yang kucintai—bukan Serph Sheffield yang ini."

Mata abu-abu milik Serph melebar. Heat tampak menyunggingkan senyum pahit—entah Serph tidak bisa mengartikannya diarahkan kepada siapa, kepada dirinya ini yang adalah inkarnasi orang yang dicintainya (benarkah? Benarkah seorang Heat O'Brien—seorang dokter terkemuka berpikiran lugas dan rasional yang dibunuh oleh partnernya sendiri—mencintai _pembunuhnya_ itu sendiri? Seorang Serph Sheffield yang ia deskripsikan sebagai sombong, cuek, dan brengsek itu? Atau apakah sikap suka bermain-main dengan perasaan orang Heat sebenarnya ditularkan oleh inkarnasinya sebelumnya ini?) atau kepada dirinya sendiri yang takkan pernah bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Serph Sheffield yang telah mati. Mungkin yang pertama. Atau yang kedua. Mungkin juga malah kedua-duanya.

Bahwa ia hanya bisa menyatakannya kepada boneka tiruannya di depan ini.

"Dan akan kukatakan hal ini: Serph Sheffield yang 'Heat' kenal, adalah kau," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi Serph yang masih terbujur kaku tak mengerti.

"Pergilah dari sini, Serph," ujarnya pelan dengan suara yang mulai tidak sinkron tatkala satu bagian lengannya mulai memendarkan cahaya biru. Serph hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun ketika tubuhnya mulai dimakan cahaya berwarna biru

"Pergilah dari sini, lupakan segala masa lalumu, dan melangkahlah ke depan—coreng takdir yang Dewa telah tentukan untuk kita manusia, _Serph_."

Ia menunjuk ke arah dada Serph yang masih berlutut. "Jaga hatimu baik-baik, dan pertahankan apa yang menurutmu penting. Jangan pernah ulangi kesalahan kami lagi. Itu saja,"

Heat tampak menutup matanya—seperti berpikir akan sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Serph sebagai kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia pun membuka matanya, melihat ke arah Serph yang diam sembari memberikan sebuah senyum miris.

"Pergilah ke tempat Sera dan Heat berada."

Sebuah suara bel bergemerincing, dan…

…Heat O'Brien pun tak ada lagi.

Yang ada di dalam sana hanyalah Serph, sendirian, masih terbujur kaku di tempatnya tadi berlutut.

Dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong ia menatap ke arah tempat dimana tadi Heat yang nyata berdiri tegap—dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri dan mata tajam berwarna coklat yang melihatnya langsung ke arah matanya yang berwarna abu-abu—menyiratkan sebuah perasaan _aneh _yang hanya dan hanya ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Heat. Tatapan yang membawanya kembali ke nostalgianya bagai mimpi saat-saat dulu ia duduk dan meminum kopi hitam pekat bersama Heat yang menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya kesal karena diharuskan mengerjakan tugas lembur—atau saat-saat dulu dimana ia duduk di atas sebuah batu sambil melahap daging buruan mereka berdua dengan Heat di sebelahnya yang tertawa lepas, bangga atas hasil buruan mereka yang cukup untuk makan seminggu bagi seluruh kelompok mereka.

Dan ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu ia bisa lakukan saat itu.

Serph berteriak.

Tidak mendengar suara tapak-tapak kaki yang bergema di belakangnya, Argilla dan juga Gale menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan seorang Sera yang berdiri diam di atas jembatan mekanik itu dan menatap ke arah lautan mesin yang ada di depan mereka dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sera?" tanya Argilla sambil berjalan mendekati anak gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu sebelum menaruh satu tangannya di pundaknya untuk memberikan suport kepadanya. Argilla tahu bahwa Sera masih 'sedikit' syok dengan kepergian Serph dan Heat yang begitu tiba-tiba—hanya dalam sekejap setelah ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Sera segera melihat Serph dan Heat yang berlumuran darah sebelum jatuh ke dalam tabung EGG dan menghilang dari kehidupan selamanya.

Mulut Sera terkatup, dan tangannya yang dikepalkan semakin kuat menekan dadanya.

"…Aku mendengar suara."

"Apa ada musuh?" Gale yang sigap segera memasang kuda-kudanya, tetapi cepat-cepat dibalas oleh sebuah gelengan terburu-buru yang diberikan oleh Sera—mengatakan 'tidak' pada perkataan itu.

"Bukan… bukan musuh, tapi…,"

Sera sekali lagi menatap tanpa tujuan ke arah mesin-mesin di bawahnya yang bergerak pelan—seperti jika dia menatap terus-terusan ke sini, dua orang berambut abu-abu yang kusam dan merah yang membara akan tiba-tiba muncul secara ajaib di depannya dan segera memeluknya erat. Mata hitamnya mulai berkaca-kaca, sedang tangannya sendiri telah beralih mendekap pembatas jembatan mekanis itu dengan erat.

Ia berkata, "Aku mendengar tangisan Serph dan Heat…"

_Fin

* * *

_

-muntah setelah nulis kalimat terakhir- Saudara-saudara, saia persembahkan… Klise terklise abad ini! –digampar bolak-balik-

Okeh, dan saia minta maaf, Devil Summoner sama NiW-nya lagi nggak jalan dan saia malah kepikiran buat nulis Digital Devil Saga =.=" Padahal saia tahu yang main DDS itu dikit banget dan yakin bahwa nggak ada yang baca fic ini… (Lah, kalo gitu kenapa ditulis A/N ini? Nggak, sih, saia cuman pengen buat paradoks aja kalau beneran ada yang baca fic ini, terlebih-lebih sampai ke bagian A/N-nya yang panjang lebar).

Dan juga, sebenarnya saia cuman kepengen nulis SheffieldXO'Brien sama SerphXSheffield, lah kok nyambung-nyambungnya malah SerphXO'Brien sama SerphXHeat. Bah. Kalo gitu proyek saia selanjutnya adalah buat SerphXSheffield biar menambah isi selfcest fic di site ini –digampar-


End file.
